


The stairwell

by Jimbertforever



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Love, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimbertforever/pseuds/Jimbertforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not mine! Couldn't contact the author! Hope you enjoyed the read ^_^</p></blockquote>





	The stairwell

I took a break from dancing to fetch another drink. On my way over to the bar I scanned the room for you, wondering if you were still in the bathroom snorting coke with your posse of drag queens. No, you’d returned to the party, a drug-induced cloud of euphoria circling your head and some sort of black make-up smudged around your eyes. I watched you fix your scarf and fluff your hair a little as you sat down with Cole, G, and a few hangers-on, wiping a little stray powder off from under your nose, gorgeous narcissist that you were.  

Willing my eyes off of you, I waded through the sea of glitter, booze, and drugs, retrieved another bottle, and made my way over to Bonzo’s table. He was sitting in the company of a pretty little brunette, who turned out to be a reporter for a rock and roll publication.    She greeted me, I kissed her hand, and we chatted a while about the tour, the band and rumours that had been flying about concerning what went on in whose hotel room on which particular night. We’d been talking about five minutes when we were approached by a man, perhaps in his mid-thirties, looking rather out of place in his suit and tie. He casually looked me up and down by way of a greeting, hands in his pockets.

"You look rather queeny," he observed blatantly, eyeing my floral-printed shirt and Indian silver bangles and necklace. Of course. Cole brought us to gay clubs to avoid being hassled by chicks; instead here we were being chatted up by men, which came as no great relief to anyone.

"Ah, I’ve arrived," I said breezily, refraining from rolling my eyes. What a way to greet a bloke.

"Where are the groupies?" the oddly straight-looking fellow winked, "Is she one?" gesturing to my new friend.

"Naw," I said, putting my arm around her, "She’s me wife," I offered, emphasizing the last word and hoping he’d take the hint. He didn’t.

"Well," he pressed, "If you’ve already got a wife, then maybe you need a husband."

"I don’t think so," I mused, a smile twisting its way onto my face, "but if I did, it would probably be that man over there with charcoal around his eyes." I gestured over to you, as you happened to be making some sort of exuberant hand motions over your head, probably informing your booth about the great whirling vortex.  If my brunette friend reacted to this affirmation,    I missed it, because I was caught up in watching you again- as you talked and laughed, I could see straight through your graceful, mysterious, superstar exterior to the awkward introvert you truly were, and I loved you even more for it. Did I need a husband? Sorry, mate, that one’s covered too.

I brought myself back to my surroundings, and winced slightly as I realized the man’s expression was a little too understanding. You would probably be upset, had you heard our exchange. Ah well. My lady friend was scribbling on a pad of paper she’d conjured from god knows where, and I wondered idly what she’d found so interesting.    Seeing no other way to salvage the situation, I decided to stop ogling you and go join in the discussion of the whirling vortex.

You'll have to excuse me, loves. I'm off to see my guitarist over there about a form of cosmic energy, it's really quite fascinating stuff, you know, at least he thinks... it's been quite nice getting to know you both.   _ A bientot _ , then?

My lovely little journalist smiled and waved me off, and Bonzo of course paid no attention. The queer man in the suit had wandered off to try his luck with the next bloke in flowers and jewellery, of which there was abundance. I sauntered over to your booth, sliding in directly opposite you. Richard and G both nodded at me but didn’t stop their half-shouted conversation. Fine-I was content again just to watch you, your eyes wide and mouth hanging slightly open, elbows on the table and hands clasped, completely engrossed in talk of ticket sales and promoter deals; quite image-shattering. Just then, realizing my presence, you looked over and your face lit up, smiling at me the way no one else could. Feeling an ache deep in the pit of my stomach, I got up to squish next to you, squeezing through the heavy, smoky air and around two of your drag queen friends that had finally wandered out of the bathroom. Sitting so close I was practically on your lap, I leaned in to your ear.

"Take a break from bloody business, would you, love? Look around, for fuck’s sake! This is the fun part; leave the work for the studio, eh?" You smiled crookedly at me, and I reached a hand under the table to squeeze your knee.

"Oi, Perce. What’s with Bonzo’s friend?" Richard’s eyes were narrowed in the direction I’d come from, wondering why his partner in crime wasn’t sharing one of the only girls in the place.

"Relax, Ricardo, she’s a reporter, not a groupie," I rolled my eyes at his slightly pathetic jealousy. Always fifth best, our Ricardo, desperately wanting the in with us but never fully getting it.

"A fucking reporter!? Fucking hell, what’s he playing at?" G got up as quickly as his girth would allow, going to dissuade Bonzo from accidental overindulgence of our savvy journalist friend. Cole scampered after him, with quite a different motive, no doubt, and suddenly you and I were effectively alone. The hazy air swirled around us and the music was loud, and there was my hand, still on your leg. You were watching Cole and G leave, laughing.

"What’s so funny, then?" I wondered aloud.

"Look at them," you said, "They look ridiculous!" It was true; both in their t shirts and trousers, they did look a bit silly making their clumsy way through immaculately groomed drag queens.

"Not everyone can be as beautiful as you, you know. We don’t all have three hours to spend on our hair," I chided, squeezing your knee again, and you pouted at me.

"Well if mine fell like yours does, I wouldn’t need three hours, "you grumbled. I tossed my head back and shook my hair around, giving whoever was watching the full show. "Show off," you muttered, and I laughed.

"All for you, babe," I grinned.

You dug your elbow into my side. "Stop that!"

"Stop   _ what,   _ love?" I asked innocently, running my hand higher up your leg. You squirmed slightly, and my stomach rolled over.

_ Flirting, _   you hissed, your eyes widening and darting around to see if anyone was watching.

I laughed again. "Oh for god's sake James, it's a   _ gay club. _   No one here expects anything different."Oh, now I had a plan. I smiled wickedly at you and reached around for your inner thigh. You glared at me and I stared right back, daring you to try and make me stop, knowing it wouldn't take long to get what I wanted. You must have read the look in my eyes, because your expression changed from one of slight panic to hardened resolve.

"No, Robert. Absolutely not. This place is packed, have you lost your fucking mind?"

I curled myself impossibly closer into your side, pushing us way into the corner of the booth and shielding us slightly from prying eyes. "Yes I have, as a matter of fact, and it’s all your fault," I cooed into your ear, smiling as I ran my concealed hand up and down and your squirming resumed. "Come on, love. Please? For me?" I had been a little too close for a little too long to look casual, and you turned your head and tried valiantly to shove me away. It was adorable when you thought you could overpower me physically. I grabbed your upper arm with my free hand. "Fuck off, Page. You know you want to," I smirked. You did want to- under the table, I reached my other hand higher and rubbed the evidence, feeling you harden under my touch.

_ Christ,   _ Robert,   _ no! _   Anyone could see!

"Mmm, so let’s go where they can’t, shall we?" This had been about messing with you, but suddenly now I was hard, harder than you, and I honestly didn’t give a shit who was watching. All that mattered was that this little fantasy of mine came true quickly. You jerked your arm out of my grip and looked at me, eyes blazing.

Fine.   _ Fine, _ "you spat, already pushing me out of the booth. "But not   _ right here!   _ We've got to leave, and you've   _ got _   to keep your damn hands to yourself in public, for fucks sake!"Good enough for me- I lurched up and out of the booth with you right behind me. You were such a fucking liar, acting like you were annoyed; you were just as horny for me as I was for you and dying to get out of there. Together we wound our way deeper into the shadows of the club, around shrouded tables and chairs and through a haze of smoke and sweat. Every so often, our hands touched, you occasionally hooking a finger around one of mine as I trailed my arm behind me to keep you close. Finally, the door marked "EXIT"swam into sight. I stopped and checked around the mostly-deserted back section of the club to make sure no one was watching, hoping our absence wouldn't be too obvious. The few people occupying the back room seemed otherwise engaged, so we slipped through the door and found ourselves in a stairwell. It was narrow and dingy, illuminated with a greenish light, and seemed to lead to the roof.

"Damn," I whispered. "I thought this one took us outside."

"Why the hell are you trying to go outside?" you whispered back, drawing close so you were pressed against me from behind, wrapping your arms around my waist. "The hotel is entirely too far away."

My eyes widened when I heard the smile in your voice. "Oh,   _ fuck you, _   James. What happened to "Not in public" hmm?"You were such a prick sometimes.

"Look around, Perce. No one’s here. Now I say we have about thirty minutes before anyone notices we’re nowhere inside the club, so let’s get to it and just try to keep quiet, eh?" you said, and pressed your lips into my neck. I grinned, quite delighted with this unexpected situation, and pulled your wrists away so I could turn around and kiss you properly. The kiss grew heated quickly, as I slid my hands down your back to your ass and you rubbed yourself into me. Gone was the reserved superstar of the club- here was the you only I knew, shockingly submissive. You whined as I pulled you closer, stepping to angle yourself correctly and grind shamelessly, bracing your forearms on my shoulders. I moved to kiss and suck the skin of your neck, still positively groping your ass.

"Remember when you tried to talk me out of this?" I said into your ear between kisses. Your head tipped back slightly and your hands came up to grip the back of my head.

"No," you groaned. "I remember you being a horny bastard with absolutely no sense of decency while surrounded by our co-workers."

"Touché, love. Good thing we found this gorgeous stairwell, eh?"

"Much better than driving back to the damn hotel... ah!" You inhaled sharply as I shifted to match your thrusting, increasing the friction. I pressed one last open-mouthed kiss to your throat and then stepped away, pulling your scarf from around your neck as I went. You dropped your arms and watched me hungrily, waiting.

"Turn around," I commanded, and after eyeing the scarf in my hand hopefully, you obliged. I laughed, knowing exactly what you were thinking.

"Regretting this less and less, aren’t we, Page?" I moved forward so our bodies were once again pressed together and blindfolded you from behind with your scarf. Then I just stood there a moment- my erection pressed firmly into your backside, letting you feel me as I rubbed my hands down your arms and laced your fingers with mine. Folding our arms across your chest, I resumed kissing your ear and jaw line, stopping every so often and then continuing; enough to give you goose bumps.

" _Rob_ _ ert _ _ , _ "you groaned after a while, half-turned on, half-annoyed. "Stop being so..."

"So what? So gentle?" I said matter-of-factly.

"Mmm. Boring. You’re acting like a pussy," you pointed out.

I frowned. "It’s only because I love you, you know. Don’t worry, I’ve got other plans." In one quick motion, I pushed your jacket off your narrow shoulders and used the thin material to bind your wrists together behind your back. I could almost see you tensing up with excitement, and you turned your head as if to look at me, breathing hard. I spun you around again and pushed you back up against the opposite wall, not so gently this time. Taking your face in my hands I kissed you hard on the mouth, holding us together and not letting you pull away until we both had to gasp for air. I moved slowly down your throat, this time nipping and biting at the tender skin, while simultaneously loosening your belt buckle and tugging your trousers down. Finally, I took hold of your hips and knelt, taking just the head into my mouth and swirling my tongue around it. You shuddered and moaned softly, unable to guide me, totally at my mercy. I licked slowly down the side, still holding on to your hips and noticing the intense discomfort in my jeans. The blindfold was speeding everything up; whatever I did, you felt it much more intensely than you normally would. I worked you with my mouth and my hand, trying not to touch myself every time I heard you sigh my name. You were quite tense now, and I felt you trying to fuck my mouth since you were deprived of the use of your hands.    I pushed your pelvis back into the wall, restricting your movements and making you groan in frustration and arousal.

"Better?" I smirked, glancing up at you.

"Vastly," you said hoarsely, your head tipped back against the wall and your chest heaving. "Now get on with it before someone comes looking for us!"

"Fine, ya little bitch. Turn around and on your knees, then," I directed, finally loosening and discarding my own jeans as you knelt shakily on the stairs before me. Standing behind you a few steps lower, I pushed myself against your entrance and took hold of your left hip and your right shoulder, bending you over to align myself properly. You turned your head again, blindly trying to get closer to me and anticipate what I was going to do. I leaned down and kissed you on the cheek.

"Hope you're ready, babe,"I said into your ear before shoving myself almost all the way in, making you cry out. I groaned at the much-needed relief.  _ God,   _ Jimmy...

"Do it again, harder, please," you begged, pain and pleasure both evident in your voice. I pulled out only to come crashing right back in again, this time all the way. You stifled a scream, still conscious of the fact that we were in the back of a club, and literally anyone could walk through the unlocked door at any time. Remembering this, I began pounding into you, wrapping one hand over your mouth while still supporting your shoulder. I bit my lip to keep myself from crying out as you spread your knees wider and bent your head lower to give me better access, and you bit down on one of my fingers when I hit your prostate.

"Robert," you gasped, "Fuck, Robert, you have to touch me, please..."

"Right, hang on," I managed, and untied your hands so you could brace yourself against the step. When I moved my hand from your mouth to your cock, you dropped your head onto your forearms and moaned wordlessly. Fuck, you were unbelievable. I was throbbing inside of you, so ready to let go. Leaning down again and resting my chin on your shoulder, I let go of your hip, wrapped an arm across your chest, and pushed into you faster, still stroking your swollen cock. You tensed up then, and I knew it was time. I began to release deep inside you, moaning and pressing my forehead into your shoulder blade. Your muscles clenched around me at exactly the right moment; I half-sobbed at how incredibly fucking good it felt as you shuddered and came into my hand. That moment seemed to last for ages, as we whimpered each other’s names. When it finally ended, I pressed small kisses to your shoulder blade in post-coital bliss, and you rested your head on your arms and regained your breathing.

"Robert," you said after a moment.

"Yes, love?" I replied, nuzzling into your hair.

"I really love you," you said earnestly.

"Oh, Jimmy." I pulled out and shifted you onto my lap, undoing your blindfold and bringing you in for a kiss. "Come on; let’s go make sure we weren’t missed." Somehow, we managed to herd up our various scattered articles of clothing and some of my jewellery that had tried to wander off. When we were decent, I looped your scarf around your neck and pulled you close again so that we were nose to nose. "I really love you, too," I said, and kissed you softly once more before pulling away and cracking the stairwell door open. We slipped out to find the back room just as we had left it, and our return seemed to go unnoticed. Taking your hand, I led us through to the front where the party was getting carried away, dropping it as soon as we caught sight of G, Cole, Bonzo, and the reporter all sitting together amidst the chaos. Before going to join them, I glanced back at you. Smiling at me, you slipped away to join your drag queen friends once more.

As I sat down with everyone, I noticed the reporter’s smirk and asked her what was on her mind. She smiled and leaned in.

"I just wanted to know... what’s Jimmy Page really like?" she asked.

I looked back in the direction you’d disappeared, and thought of the million ways I could answer that question. In the end, I could only come up with one thing to say.

"He’s my mate."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine! Couldn't contact the author! Hope you enjoyed the read ^_^


End file.
